A Forbidden Yuuki Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between the Yuuki Family. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 9: A Forbidden Yuuki Dance I**

 **Series: To Love-Ru/To Love-Ru Darkness  
** **Pairing: Yuuki Rito X Yuuki Mikan**

 _BOOM!_

Mikan screamed as she threw her covers on herself to hide from the sound of thunder. She hated thunderstorms so much. It was the one thing she was afraid of the most. She hated being afraid of thunder and lightning. It made her feel so childish. She was supposed to be the mature one. Yet, something like a thunder storm made her cower in fear and hide under the sheets. It was annoying for her.

Another loud boom resonated throughout the room as Mikan squealed and pulled the covers down closer. She hid her head in her sheets and whimpered softly, hoping the thunderstorm would go away as soon as possible. However, the sound of the heavy rain made her realize that was not going to be the case.

Mikan was scared of the thunderstorm that she was unaware of someone entering her room. The person was Rito, her older brother. He opened the door softly and called out to her, but she didn't respond. Worried, he made his way towards her bed and reached out for her and lightly tap her. However, this was enough for her to suddenly jolt upwards in surprise. The covers fell off and Rito saw his younger sister with wide eyes and some sweat on her temples. She turned her head to meet eye to eye with her brother.

"R-Rito...what are you...?" She wondered why he was here. He gave her a soft frown.

"The storm...it's pretty bad...are you okay? I know you're afraid of thunderstorms so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He told her and his concern for her made her heart race and cheeks warm.

"Rito..." She then smirked and tried to act brave in front of him, just like she did back then. "...of course I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you sure the storm isn't bothering you?" Rito couldn't help but chuckle at her. Just then, another loud boom erupted outside and it made Mikan so scared, she quickly jumped towards Rito and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shirt, shaking in fear. She whimpered as she held on to him tightly. Rito looked down at her and frowned as he wrapped his arms around her slender body. He held her, feeling her shake against his body. He would wait for as long as he should. He would do anything to help his precious imouto.

He soon felt her shaking come to a stop, but she didn't let go of him. "Mikan? Are you okay now?" He asked her as she opened her eyes softly and pulled away from him. She looked up at him before giving a nod.

"Y-Yeah...I think so..." She replied and Rito smiled in relief.

"That's good." He looked up and into her window and saw how bad the storm was and it gave no indication that it was going to let up. "Mikan..." She made a small noise in response. "...it doesn't look like the storm is gonna stop...do you want me to stay with you?" He asked her gently and she was happy that he did.

"But...isn't it too childish for me to be afraid of a thunderstorm...?" She asked him, which he was surprised by the question.

"Mikan..." He shook his head. "I don't think so at all. Everyone is afraid of something, some get used to it than others, but no matter what, no matter what you're afraid of...I'll be here to help you get through with it. I'll help you face anything your afraid of. I'm your idiot brother after all." Mikan looked up at him and she felt her cheeks get red and warm while her heart was running a marathon. He always knew what to say to her and it always made her feel warm inside. He may have been an idiot and prone to very sexual situations, he was till her brother. Her kind and caring brother whom she loved dearly. Who she loved more than anyone in the world...a love that she...felt was something more than a sister should feel for her brother.

She placed her hand on her pajama shirt and clenched it tightly. She hated feeling like this. Not because she didn't like it, but because she knew, these feelings she had for him, were ones she was not supposed to have. She was in love with hr brother. A forbidden love that she should never have, yet she did. A love that hurt her more than anything. She knew it was hopeless to continue feeling like this, to hold on to her forbidden feelings, but when he said things like he just did, she couldn't do it. He kept pulling her back in.

"Rito..." She whispered softly. "...can you...sleep with me tonight?" It took everything she had to ask that question. She hoped it didn't sound weird. She felt him pat her head and gently move his hand through her hair. She looked up at him, her face flustered and a deep shade of red as he smiled down at her. That same smile she loved so much.

"Of course." He told her.

 **X**

The Yuuki siblings were under the covers as they were shoulder to shoulder against each other, in the serenity of the night. However, for Mikan, she could feel her body get hot and her heartbeat go so fast, it almost felt like it was getting ready to burst out of her chest. It felt incredibly nerve wracking. Despite all of this, she did feel safe and happy with Rito in the same bed as her. She felt safe and warm. She no longer felt scared of the thunderstorm outside, although she would jump a bit with every boom.

"It's been a while..." Rito suddenly said, surprising her.

"H-Huh?" She asked nervously.

"Since we last slept together in the same bed. Probably since the last time we had a thunderstorm." He turned his head to her and smiled. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Yeah...thank you, Rito." She told him. Rito felt his face get a bit red at the way she looked at him. He then smiled back at her and nodded his head. Mikan turned her body so that she laid on her side and moved closer to his shoulder.

"Mikan...?" He was puzzled by her movement as she placed her hands around his shoulder and nuzzled her head into it.

"Hey, Rito..." She whispered softly as she narrowed her eyes. "...did you know..."

"K-Know what...?" Rito felt nervous.

"...I got asked out by a boy...again..." She confessed to him as his eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"I-I see...that's good...I guess..." He wasn't sure how to respond tot hat so he chuckled a bit. 'Wait...again...?'

Mikan wasn't upset by his answer as she knew it was something he would find difficult to respond to. She did kind of hoped he would get a bit angry, but she wasn't going to let her imagination ruin what was going on right now. "Yeah...I've been getting asked out daily by boys from school...sometimes from different schools too..."

"D-Did you...ever start dating...or something...?" Rito asked looking up at the ceiling feeling incredibly awkward at this conversation. He really didn't know how to handle this kind of conversation. In fact, he knew it had to be done by the parents, but since they are never around, he had the responsibility to do it himself. As her brother. She felt her hand tighten the grip on his sleeve.

"No...I'm not interested in any of them...but..."

"B-But...?" He wondered what she was going to say.

"I do wonder...what it would be like...to go out with someone...to go on dates and spend time with someone like that...as a c-couple..." She told him. "To share a kiss...and do other things..."

"O-Other things...?" He asked nervously as he felt her head move in a nod against his shoulder.

"L-Like..." She leaned closer to his shoulder and her face became red. "...l-like s-s-sex..." She whispered it so low that she wondered if Rito even heard it at all. He, unfortunately did, and his face became red.

'Mikan...wants to...have sex...' Rito felt his eyes move in circles in complete shock. '...no way...is that really what she and her other classmates are thinking about nowadays! Is this really Japan anymore!?' It was quite surprising to him that she would even mention that word ever. Since when did she know about it? Did she earn from Health Ed? Maybe she found out online or from one of her friends. Regardless, this became extremely awkward and he didn't know what to do. "S-S-Sex...that's...a really bold step..." He chuckled as Mikan gripped his sleeve tighter. "However, I don't think you should do that unless you really love them...so I recommend you taking it very slow...it's a really big step after all."

Mikan closed her eyes and smiled as her heart beat faster. She truly loved Rito. "Hey, Rito..." Rito turned his head to see his sister lean up and then shock him by placing her lips on his. His eyes widened as far as they could go as his sister's lips made contact with hers. There was no movement, just a gentle placement of her lips on his. He was so in shock that he didn't pull her away from him.

She moved back and and looked down at her shocked brother with narrowed eyes and a warm smile. "M-Mikan...what...?" He could only whisper as he looked up at her.

"Rito...I love you...I love you so much..." She confessed, feeling her eyes get wet with her tears. "It hurts...I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it...I really love you...it's wrong...I know...but I needed to tell you...I can't love anyone as much as I love you."

"Mikan...I..." Rito was in complete shock at her confession. She was in love with him. She was in love with her own brother. The look she gave him, one of pain, hurt and love told him that she was not joking, that she was really telling him how she feels. He thought that maybe it was the thunderstorm making say something delusional because of her fear, but there was no way that was the case. She kissed him, gave him one of the most pain and loved filled confessions he ever saw. This love of hers, this taboo love was real. How was he supposed to respond to this?

"It's okay...I don't expect you to respond to my feelings...I just wanted you to know them...I...truly love you Ri...no...Onii-chan..." Rito was surprised she called him Onii-chan. He knew she would call him that from time to time, but it felt so different now. She said with so much love behind it, it made him feel for her. How could he respond to her? How could he with the way she looked, the way her voice sounded...it was almost impossible to tell her no, to reject her. He knew he should...the feels she had for him were forbidden and wrong in society. He needed to tell her that he couldn't accept her feelings, but he couldn't. He was afraid of hurting her. His precious imouto.

"M-Mikan..." He said her name, to which she jumped a bit at.

"Y-Yeah...?" Her voice sounded weak, almost ready to crack under his rejection. He bit his bottom lip in frustration. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't.

He leaned on his elbow looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love she had for him. Taking his left hand, he placed it under her ear and around her jaw and neck before pulling her towards him, kissing her back. Mikan's eyes widened as her brother initiated the kiss, something she was not expecting. She wholeheartedly expected him to reject her, to get up and leave her room. Yet, here he was, kissing her. Her initial shock turned to happiness and closed her eyes, leaned towards him, deepening their kiss.

They both moaned against each others lips, passionately locking lips with one another. He moved his mouth to her bottom lip, sucking on it as she moaned in delight. Rito pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Mikan...I...I love you too..." He told her as Mikan's chest fluttered and all her worries left her body. He felt the same and she couldn't be happier.

"Rito..." She felt so overjoyed, she kissed him again and lowered him back down to his bed. She gripped his shirt tightly as she passionately kissed her brother, allowing him to enter her mouth with his tongue and dance around with her own. She pressed herself as close as she could to him, feeling his body warmth against hers, making their kiss even more euphoric. He lifted his hands, placing on on her back and the other behind her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He roamed his hand across her back, feeling his sister's warmth against him. He even blushed a bit when she felt her breasts against his chest, but mainly focused on the kiss.

They eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two as they stared into each others eyes with the love they had for the other. A forbidden love that made them more excited than they ever thought was possible.

"Mikan...that was...incredible..." He told her as she nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah...I really love you, Rito..." She told him again, to make sure that he knew. He smiled at her and nodded. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I know...I love you too Mikan..." He whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her neck. Mikan squealed softly as she was not expecting him to do that. She moaned however, when he continued kissing her neck and trailing down.

"Ahhh...Rito..." Rito smiled as he sucked on her skin. When he pulled back she looked down at him and kissed him once again. It was a short one, but felt just as good. "Rito..." Mikan said his name once again. She smiled warmly at him before moving herself down the bed.

"Mikan? What are you-?" Rito asked her, confused.

She giggled softly and went under the covers. Rito watched her move, feeling her hands on his legs and spreading them slightly. She moved and laid down between his legs and lifting her head. Rito looked down and saw her pop out her head in between his legs. She looked incredibly flustered. Rito had a guess on what she was going to do and had thoughts of stopping her. However, his body wasn't letting him do so as his body felt hot.

"Rito..." She moaned his name, making his heart skip a beat and cheeks get red. She looked down at his crotch and saw a small bulge start to grow. Taking the initiative, she started to pull down his pants and boxers. Rito knew he had to stop her, but he couldn't do it. The first time, he was unable to react the way he usually did. He didn't understand why. Normally, he would scream and run away, but his body had no intention of doing that. What made this so different? He wasn't sure and as he tried to think of the reason, Mikan successfully pulled his pants down, freeing his penis and allowing the cold air to run through it.

"Aahhhh..." He moaned in delight. The feel of the cold air against his penis was spine chilling, yet it did nothing to cool down his body.

Mikan looked at his penis in awe. This wasn't the first time she witnessed her brother's cock. Yet, she never saw it as hard as it was right now. It was also twitching in a way she never saw before. She should feel embarrassed at the sight of it, but tonight, it was different. She wanted to keep her eyes on it. She wanted to do more.

Gulping, she raised her hand and wrapped her delicate hands around his shaft, sparking a reaction of pleasure from her brother. The feeling of her smooth and warm hand against his cock was incredible. It made his entire body feel like it was floating on a cloud and it was just a simple touch. He wondered, if they were going to go farther, what would that feel like.

Mikan on the other hand was in awe at how big and how it felt against her hand. She could feel the veins and the throbbing in the palm of her hand. It felt soft, but also hard. It felt hot. By touching it and looking at it up close, she wondered why she ever felt so embarrassed at seeing it. It felt amazing and she wanted to do more with it. In fact, it reminded her a lot like the popsicles she would have She wondered, if she could do the same thing to his penis.

"Rito..." She moaned again and began to move her hand up and down his length. Rito gritted his teeth and clenched the sheets. The feeling of her hand moving against his penis doubled the pleasure from before. Mikan enjoyed his reaction and continued moving her hand. When her hand ran across his mushroom shaped tip, she could feel the difference in texture between that and his shaft. It felt softer and more sensitive, but the reactions he gave in response to her touching it seemed to make him like it.

She moved closer, increasing her speed before leaning her head forward and above his penis. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and then flicked her tongue against his tip. Rito groaned as he wet tongue danced around his tip, making him feel pleasure that was not from this world. She moved her tongue all around his tip, beginning to taste the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. She found that it didn't taste bad at all and just needed to get used to it, which she was sure she would.

She trailed her tongue down his length, tasting every inch of him. She was starting to love his taste. It made her feel incredibly hot and wet, specifically in her crotch area. She coated his length with her saliva, making it slippery enough to easily move up and down his length. She even took a lick of his balls, but didn't find it as appealing, so she didn't waste her time on it. She looked up at him and saw the mix of expressions he showed while she performed her actions. They were different, but all had the same underlining feature of pleasure. She was glad he felt that way.

Thinking back to what she did when she had popsicles, she moved her mouth to his tip and lowered it to cover tip with her mouth and flicked her tongue once again at it. Rito groaned and moaned as he could feel her warm mouth barely over his tip. He desperately wanted her to go further. Almost as if she read his mind, Mikan started moving down, covering his entire head with her mouth as her tongue roamed around it. He grunted in pleasure as her hot and wet tongue sent jolts up and down his spine. He felt goosebumps all over and it only increased as she moved further down.

Mikan felt his length enter her mouth and the taste intensified. She continued to move down slowly until she stopped at a certain length, unable to go any further without gagging. She moved her tongue all around his shaft before moving back up, moaning as she did. Rito clenched the sheets even tighter as Mikan moved all the way back up. He moaned and let out a small scream at the incredible sensation. She soon went back down, taking it slow until she was able to get used to it. While she did so, she also trailed her tongue down his length as she moved down.

She was surprised she could fit his penis into her mouth, thinking it was kind of big to fit, but it was surprisingly not difficult at all. She was thankful for that. She continued moving up and down with her mouth until she had a nice repetitive rhythm to it. Rito couldn't believe how good a blow job felt. He always wondered why he always refused one when Momo would tease him about it or that one time she kissed his length. Regardless, it felt incredible and the reason why was probably because of who was doing it. In fact, he was glad it was her. As much as he trusted Lala and the others, he trusted no one as much as his beloved sister.

Mikan sped up her bobbing as she made a slurping sound with every bob, with a few moans inserted from time to time. Rito leaned his head back as he was in a state of euphoria, one that he didn't know existed. His sister was giving him his first ever blow job and it was indeed heavenly. He could feel a pleasuring pressure in his groin quickly build up. He was getting close to cumming and he could feel it was going to be a big one.

Mikan noticed his penis throbbing a bit the more she bobbed and didn't know why that was happening. Regardless, she continued to move.

"Ahhh, wait...Mikan...I'm going to cum soon..." He suddenly said as she looked up at him. She understood what he was referring to, but that didn't stop her. She wanted to taste him. To feel him orgasm in her mouth and he probably felt the same way. She was right, however, he was worried about how much of his load was going to come out. He was afraid it might be too much for her. Yet, he couldn't help placing a hand on her head and helping her move her head. She was slightly surprised by this, but continued her movement. The pressure was escalating and before Rito knew it, he couldn't hod on anymore. "I'm cumming!" He screamed and released his hold.

Mikan lowered her head as far as she could down his shaft and her eyes widened the moment she felt his hot and sticky cum shoot out of his penis and into her waiting mouth. She immediately started swallowing his semen, but it was proving to be difficult as he was shooting an immense amount of it. She could feel some of his semen slip out of the corner of her mouth and down his length as his throbbing member continued pouring his essence out.

Rito kept his hand on place as he unloaded inside her mouth. It felt incredible to reach his orgasm in such a way. The warmth of her mouth made his orgasm ten times better than when he stroked it himself. It just felt too good to be true. His penis eventually began to settle down as the last stream of cum came out of him. He relaxed his body and removed his hand from her head. The moment he did, she moved up and removed his penis from her mouth and swallowed whatever cum was leftover. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand and let out a deep breath she held for the last few seconds.

She looked up at her brother. He was panting and had a look of pleasure and relief. This told her that, what she just did, felt incredible for him and she was more than glad to do it again if he ever asked for it. She came out of the covers and crawled over hid body to face him again. "Rito..." She moaned as he opened his eyes to look at her. He felt his cheeks got red and hot under her gaze. "...did it feel good?" She asked him.

"Yeah...it was incredible..." He responded as she smiled warmly at him. She then leaned and kissed him gently. He instantly kissed back, tasting himself against her lips, but he didn't care. He was slowly starting to fall in love with her. He was not fully expecting any of this to happen when he woke up to the sound of the thunderstorm. All he had planned was to help her through the night and it somehow winded up with a blow job from his darling sister. They moaned against each others lips and then pulled away, staring deeply into each others eyes.

Feeling herself get hotter, she lifted herself up and straddled him, just in front of his cock before going to her buttons and beginning to unbutton her pajamas. Rito's body stiffened as his eyes trailed down along with her hands. He could feel his penis slowly start to get hard again as she unbuttoned the last button and lowering her pajamas down her shoulders and revealing her bare chest to him. His eyes widened as he got a perfect view of her small, but perfect breasts. He saw them before, but he would always avert his eyes from them. This time, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

Mikan felt the cool air against her nipples, sending a shiver throughout her body. She felt herself get red and hot in embarrassment as her brother gazed upon her. She couldn't look back at him as she shifted her eyes to different locations of he room.

She eventually got the courage to speak. "Rito...m-my breasts may not be as big as Lalas or Momos...but..." Hearing her voice and the concern she had over her breasts, made him a bit sad, but he smiled at her.

"Mikan...they look perfect..." He told her and that made her heart skip a beat once again. That smile, that smile that she loved and couldn't resist. She wanted to know he he kept doing that? Making her feel this way and all from a smile. She felt her love for him increase as she gave him a smile of her own.

"Rito...I love you...I really do..." She told him.

"I know...I love you to...Mikan..." He replied back before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her and then pulling her closer to him for a kiss. She moaned as the two kissed each other with all the love they could muster. She clenched his shirt as the two made out, their tongues entwining with one another. Rito was the one to pull away, but only to kiss her neck again and trailing his kisses down her neck and to her chest. She moaned the entire time until he stopped just above her breasts. He looked at her before asking her, "May I?"

"Hai..." She responded. With her permission, Rito moved a hand towards her breasts and gently squeezed it. Mikan leaned her head back and let out a small scream. The heat of his palm made the sensation many times better. He then added movement as he moved his hand in small circles, giving her breast a gentle squeeze from time to time. Mikan entered her own euphoric state when Rito leaned down and captured her other breast into his mouth. "Ahhhh! Rito!" She screamed as her brother was doing things to her breasts that she only dreamed of.

He flicked his tongue against her hard nipple, while sucking on her breast. He moved his hands in such a way that made her get even wetter. It was exactly everything she wanted. This was much better than when she pleasured herself in the comfort of her room. She felt his other hand go behind her and roam down her back before slipping inside her pants and cupping her ass cheek. She squealed at that and her body reacted by leaning herself towards him.

She arched her back as Rito continued to suck on her breasts, loving the way it tasted and the contact of her skin against his lips. He always saw breasts, big ones, small one and medium sized ones due to his habit of getting involved in indecent situations, but he found Mikan's to be his favorite. Not because of what he was doing now, but because he always found them to be best out off all the ones he saw. He never cared about size or shape or just breasts in general. He wasn't shallow. He loved the person for who they were on the inside and that was one of the things that made him in love with his sister. A forbidden love that shouldn't be, but he didn't care because he loved his sister too much to have that be a wall in his life.

Mikan screamed as the stimulation of everything he was doing was becoming to much and she felt her own pressure building inside her. Rito felt his sister's body twitch on occasion and he figured she was close to cumming. He let go of her breasts with a pop and looked at her with a smile. He kissed her before gently moving her to lay down n the bed on her back. She was confused on why he stopped, but then saw him reaching her pants, similar to what she did. She didn't stop him as he pulled her pants and panties down at the same time, revealing her moist sex to him.

"It's beautiful..." He told her as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"B-Baka..." She whispered, making him chuckle. He slid her pants and panties down her slender and soft legs, tossing them to the floor. He followed that up by spreading her legs and leaning his head down to her vagina and staring at her folds. Mikan felt so embarrassed at the way he looked at her most private part. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" He asked her. She stared down at him and slowly nodded. He nodded back and then moved his head closer, placing his mouth over her pussy and started licking it. Mikan arched her back quickly as she felt his tongue attack her folds. She bit her bottom lip to prevent a scream from coming out, but she couldn't hold it and screamed in pleasure. Luckily for them, no one was home except for a sleeping Celine in a separate room. She squirmed with his licks feeling a surge of pleasure throughout her body. The way he moved his tongue felt incredible and it doubled when he inserted his tongue inside her.

"Ahhhh! Rito!" She screamed, reveling in her euphoric state. Rito moaned and moved his hands from her thighs and placed them around her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Mikan clenched the bed sheets tightly as her brother was satisfying every single need she had. He pinched her nipples in between his fingers and pulled them softly, earning a even louder scream from his sister. He continued to eat her out, but she wasn't able to last any longer as the pressure from before, combined with his oral pleasure now, was too much. "I'm cumming!" She screamed and tensed up as she released her orgasm. Rito stayed still as he drank his sister secretion, tasting her for the first time.

Mikan's orgasm eventually died down as she began to pant and catch her breath. Rito raised his head and crawled over her, his eyes meeting hers. "Did it feel good, Mikan?" He asked her a similar question tot he one she asked him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah..." They both leaned to one another and kissed. As they kissed, Rito moved his legs to remove his clothing and pushing them to the end of the bed. Mikan moaned and jumped a little when she felt his member rub against her crotch and stomach, feeling how hard it was again. They pulled away and looked at one another with love and lust for the other.

"Mikan...are you sure you want to go-" He stopped when she placed a finger to his lips.

"Please...Rito...Onii-chan...I want to...I want nothing more than my first time to be with you...I love you...I love you so much..." She told him, putting all her love for him in her words. He returned her smile with his own and kissed her again.

He then moved into position, grabbing his erection with one hand, while the other rested next to her head to give himself support. Mikan felt her heart beat against her chest very rapidly. She felt incredibly nervous as she was about to have sex with Rito, her own brother. They were going to commit incest, the most forbidden love there was and she couldn't care less. She loved him and he loved her back. To her, there was nothing wrong with that. She wanted nothing more than her own brother taking her virginity.

Rito aligned his penis against her entrance. The contact of genitalia was spine tingling and sent shivers throughout their body. He looked at her one last time, making sure this was okay. She gave him a nod and he proceeded with entering inside her. He only had the tip in and the feeling was instantly shell shocking for both of them. They couldn't believe something like this, this pleasure, was even possible. He continued to move until he stopped at a barricade of some sort. Rito knew what it was, learning it from sex ed and other means. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mikan...this is gonna hurt, but I promise you it will get better, okay?" He told her as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I believe you...Rito..." She told him, showing how much she trusted him. This made his chest fuzzy, but that didn't stop him from instantly pushing through her hymen. She immediately threw her head back and screamed as the pain was far worse than she thought. Rito quickly planted his lips on hers and kissed her, hoping it would help her get through the pain. Her muffled screams only made his heart hurt. He didn't want to hurt her. He would never do something like that. He knew the pain would only be temporary, but it still hurt him. He hated seeing her in pain, being scared and sad. He would do anything to make sure she didn't feel any of those. However, this was something that just needed time and he was willing to give her as much as she needed.

Mikan was not aware how much losing her virginity would hurt her. She knew there was pain, but not this amount. She was glad Rito kissed her, as it did help her deal with the pain slightly, but it was still to much to stop her from screaming out. Thankfully, Rito muffled her screams of pain with his lips.

The two of them stayed still, in the same position, breaking up their kisses from time to time to catch their breaths, but quickly kissing each other again until the pain was bearable. She moaned as her hands at one point wrapped around his back and clenched his shirt tightly. When Rito felt her loosen her hold, he took it as a sign that the pain was going away. He continued to stay still, but pulled away from her lips to look down at her.

"Are you okay...Mikan?" He asked, concern in his voice. Mikan opened her eyes slightly as she stared lovingly at her brother.

"It still hurts...b-but...it's not as bad...thank you Rito...for waiting..." She told him and Rito felt his heart make jumping jacks at how beautiful she was right now. His face became red to match hers as they kissed each other again. Mikan moved her hands to wrap around his neck. As the pain subsided, she finally was able to completely experience the feeling of having Rito inside her. The pit of her stomach felt hot and full. She could feel him throbbing inside her, which only made it feel that much better. They pulled away. "You can move...the pain...it's barely there anymore..."

Rito nodded his head. "Okay..." He started to pull back until the tip was left inside and then thrust forward. Mikan felt a jolt throughout her body the moment she felt his penis hit her cervix. His thrust was hard, but also gentle. He thrust again. Rito closed his eyes as he tried to take in exactly what he was feeling. This was beyond better than the blow job he got from her as not only was she hot, but her vaginal walls were tight despite the lubrication of her orgasm from before.

Rito began at a slow and gentle pace. The wet sounds of their genitalia meshing with one another, echoed throughout the room along with the smacking of their skin. Mikan made sure he stayed in place, keeping her arms around his neck as she no longer felt pain. She felt nothing but pleasure now as her breasts rubbed against his chest along with his thrusts. The two could feel the bed under them move along with their thrust, making it seem like the entire world was accepting their forbidden love and following along with them.

"Rito...ahhh...you can go faster..." She told him as tears of happiness started to form in her eyes. Rito did as she asked and sped up. His thrusts became faster, but stayed as strong and gentle as they were before. Her walls still felt tight, constricting around his member. Her secretion, along with her blood, leaked out of her entrance and onto the sheets, showing proof of their forbidden love making.

"Mikan...this feels so good..." He told her and pushed himself slightly up with his hands to take a good look of his beautiful sister. Mikan gripped his shoulders while staring up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Yeah...this feels incredible Rito..." She agreed as Rito's member throbbed, earning a scream from her. He moved faster inside her. It felt just so good that he lost all train of thought of how bad this was. Incest was illegal in their country, but neither cared. At this moment in time, they were just two people madly in love with each other, performing the ancient dance that lovers always have performed.

Mikan wrapped her legs around his back, allowing to get deeper inside her. Every one of his thrusts hit her cervix, causing a jolt of pleasure and electricity to run through her body every time. The thing she wished for more than anything else in the world was happening and she was ecstatic about it. She really hoped this wasn't a dream, but she knew it wasn't otherwise the pain of losing her virginity would not be there. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or the future, but she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

Rito felt the same. He leaned down and placed his mouth over one of her breasts, earning a scream of pleasure from his sister. Her voice sounded angelic and he wanted to hear more of it. He nibbled on her nipple and this seemed to do the trick as she continuously let out that angelic scream he loved. He felt her place a hand in his hair, pushing him closer to her, loving what he was doing to her breast. He used his hand to squeeze her free breasts while thrusting deep inside her.

The storm continued outside, but neither of them seemed to notice as their coitus was all they were thinking about. It was a night filled with passion and love and they didn't want it to end. However, it had to and both felt their ends coming closer. Rito pulled away from her breast and focused on his thrusts as pressure built up again in the pit of his stomach.

"Mikan...I'm gonna cum again..." He told her.

"Me too...let's cum together...Rito...I love you..." She replied back to him.

"Me too..." They kissed as Rito sped up his thrusts again. They started to become erratic. Mikan wrapped her arms around his back, holding him in place as she felt his penis throb and twitch inside her. Rito felt her walls tightening, wrapping around his penis, urging him to release his seed inside her.

"Rito...Rito...Ri-Onii-chan...I'm cumming Onii-chan...!" She screamed as she could barely hold on.

"Me too...ahhh...Mikan..." The two siblings continued for a few more seconds before neither of them could hold it in any longer. "Ahhhh! Mikan!" He screamed as he gave one final hard thrust and came inside her.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan followed suit as she came herself, feeling his hot fluids enter her waiting womb. Jet streams of his hot potent seed entered inside her, coating her walls and leaking out a bit from her entrance. Mikan's vaginal secretion mixed itself along with his semen as she tried to milk him out of every ounce of his sperm.

Rito at times, would thrust along with one of his bursts until the last one filled his sister up completely. The two panted as their orgasms died down and ended. Rito gently pulled out of her and rolled next to her as the two of them stared up at the ceiling. Mikan could feel his hot cum leak out of her, but she didn't care as the night they shared was one she would never forget.

In fact, she completely forgot that she was scared of thunder as a loud boom erupted outside.

 **X**

It was two weeks since the Yuuki siblings committed their incestuous act. They were unfortunately unable to do it again since as Lala and her sisters returned from their trip home. Momo continued to be herself again and that led to Rito responded in his usual manner. However, Mikan could feel Momo's gaze on her and Rito, suspecting something between them, but that ended as the two acted like nothing happened.

"Ahhh! Faster Rito!" Mikan moaned as they were in the bathroom, Mikan leaning against the wall as Rito thrusted behind her.

"Ahhh! I missed this so much, Mikan..." He told her as she nodded.

"Me too...ahhh..." She agreed.

"I'm cumming, Mikan..." He told her, going faster.

"Inside...I want to feel it inside me again..." She told him as he grunted in response and gave one final thrust inside her. Mikan screamed and arched her back as she felt his hot semen going inside her again.

Once their orgasm subsided, the two got into the bathtub. Mikan sat in front of Rito, feeling his penis against her back as she leaned back to him.

"Mikan...?" Rito called to her as she turned her head slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it really okay for me to cum inside you...I mean...what if you get pregnant?" Mikan heard the concern in his voice and gave him him a mischievous smile.

"Of course..." He sighed in relief. "I mean...I'm already pregnant."

It took Rito a couple of seconds to react as he let out a scream. "A-Are you serious?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out. Rito sighed and settled down. "Don't scare me like that..." She giggled again and turned her body to kiss him. They moaned against each other as they shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him, before telling him, "By the way...I wasn't joking..."

"...huh?"

 **End**


End file.
